


The Arcane Adventures of Kisbro D'Entremont and Italy Cross

by snowzone5



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Conspiracy, Evil, F/M, KisCross, Kissing, Mileven, Moderne AU?, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowzone5/pseuds/snowzone5
Summary: El and Mike are famous actors starring in a movie franchise. The Arcane Adventures of Kisbro D'Entremont and Italy Cross. It's popular enough to have it's own internet meme. They are filming the the 11th movie in the series, when Strange Things happen.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. The Conspiracy

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write this for years.
> 
> I hope my readers will be along for the ride. There is a definite conclusion to this story but I don't know how long it will take.
> 
> I really hope I didn't out clever myself on this one. Some of this can be googled.
> 
> Their are several copyright acknowledgements needed, but to give them away now would spoil the entire story. Rest assured, they will all be cited.
> 
> FYI, the two names of the characters are real names. I will cite that at the end of the story also. Enjoy!

“And what do I owe the honour of  _ this _ particular visit Miss D’Entremont?” Italy Cross said, as he looked up from his leather journal.

“Oh Itty, are we back to Miss now? Last week you had relented and called my Kisbro. And you know I like to be called Kis that’s with a  _ z _ ."

“Don’t call me that. That  _ was _ as mystery… that is until the mystery of the dead body coming back to life had just been an administrative error. The chief surgeon in Hawkins Hospital is still threatening a lawsuit. So until that’s cleared up, it will be Miss D’Entremont.”

“Hmmph, he’s just a poopyhead.”

Mike burst out laughing, he looked towards the camera where he knew the director was watching, “Uh, Sean, El just said ‘poopyhead’ I don’t think that was the line. Or is this another script change I’m not aware of?”

  
  


“CUT!”

  
  


El looked flustered. 

“El, you can’t just change lines like that on the fly. Clearly Mike can’t… I mean  _ poopyhead? _ I don’t think they used that back in the nineteen-twenties. Ok, everyone production meeting in five.”

People seemingly wandered around the set, but each had a job so it was more like organized chaos.

  
  
  


XXXXX

  
  


“Ok, El what’s going on?” The director asked. He was sitting across from the two stars of what, after ten outings of the duo, was now known as the KisCross franchise. 

“I’m not happy with the script.” El said.

“But  _ you _ wrote it!” 

“I want to make it more… I don’t know, mature.” She shrugged and handed both Mike and the director her changes.

“Oh?” Mike said, “I get the lines ahead of time now? What a unique concept for an actor.”

“Very funny. You won’t like them anyway.”

“Uh…” the director said, flipping through the script changes. “Ok, two things here, you want to do a nude scene, with implied sex in it? And uh, you don’t want me directing it?”

“What?!” Mike said. “Nude scene with me? This will never fly as pg-thirteen with the MPAA. Also. I don’t particularly want to get naked on screen.”

“We’ll just film your bare bum. And it’s just my bum, and boobs. We’ll clear the set, and we will both direct that scene. Sorry Sean.”

The director sighed. “I get it. You don’t want to see me naked.”

“No. I want to see Mike naked.”

  
  


XXXXX

  
  


El was expecting the knock on her trailer door. “C’mon in Mike.”

Mike opened the tdoor and stepped inside. Waiting politely just inside with the script changes held rolled up in his hand.

“You can sit down you know, we’re friends off set, not like our two characters.”

“Yeah, that’s kind of what I’m here about.”

“I know.”

“Why these changes El? I mean, people are shipping KisCross, but geez… and I know, plenty of pubescent boys, and maybe some girls want to see us naked, but that’s not the spirit of KisCross.”

“No it isn’t.”

“Then why? I’m not comfortable doing a nude scene with you… not…” Mike stopped talking.

“The fans will be so mad if we don’t at least kiss Mike. Do you not cruise through the KisCross Youtube videos? They are very sweet. I want to give them that.”

“Ok, kissing I can see that. We are both professional actors. Um… I’ve never had a kissing scene in any movie or tv show I’ve done. It’s gonna be awkward as hell.”

“Neither have I, and that’s why our first kissing scene will be so special.”

“Um, El. There’s more.” Mike gave her a deep sigh. “I’ve never kissed a girl before.”

Mike expected a sarcastic smirk from his co-star but instead she said very gently, “Neither have I, Mike. I can’t tell you how special that scene is going to be. I have been rewriting it for days. This morning I was so frustrated and I ended up writing the nude scene.”

“You were never planning on using it?”

“The only way you are seeing my boobs mister is if we  _ are _ in bed together.” At that they both blushed.

“Ah, so you did the Scotty thing.” Mike was a big Star Trek nerd, but El got the reference. Over exaggerate so it’s possible to do what you  _ can  _ do.

It worked perfectly. She hated that men were so easy to manipulate that way and she hated that she’d just done it to Mike, but it worked. It was a convoluted way to get to kiss him, but it would work for the movie, for the fans… 

...and it would work for her.

  
  


XXXXX

  
  
  


“The Thelemic Order of Sempiternal Dusk.”

“Bless you, that was quite a sneeze.”

“See? You can be funny when you aren't so stuffy.”

“I’m not stuffy!”

“You’re as stuffy as Raggedy Andy. Itty, please? It’s not like I can’t afford your services.”

“You come from Old Money. I know that Kisbro, but why aren’t you doing the high society thing like other women your age?”

“Because other women my age are boring as f… boring as all heck.”

El looked puzzled. Had she gotten away with that line? She hesitated. She was waiting for the director to scream  _ cut _ at the top of his lungs.

“Hmm, that’s unusual.”

“What is?” Italy Cross said.

“I was waiting for Sean to yell cut after my almost obscenity.”

“Ah, so you  _ did _ recognize your… almost slip of the tongue. Wait. who’s Sean?”

“The director Mike? Remember him, the one who’s not going to film our nude sex scene.”

Italy blushed. “I must say, you are much bolder with your speech today Kisbro, than you have been in the past… um, wait again, who’s Mike?”

“That’s not funny Mike. I get it, you are a really good actor, but this is… unnerving.”

“Well, I admit to doing a bit of community theatre, but I’d hardly call myself an actor. I’m unsure, and now beginning to wonder about your state of mind. Why are you calling me  _ Mike?” _

El wrote the script, she could play this game with Mike. He was just trying to get back at her about the nude scene.

“Itty, see that door I just came through?”

Italy looked over her shoulder.

“Yes?”

“On the other side of that is a lot of equipment, that will follow us as we move to the next scene.”

“I believe that you will find that on the other side of the door, Miss D’Entremont, is a very boring and quite normal hallway.”

“You think so?”

“I know so, shall I show you?”

El smiled. “Please Itty, show me. I’m about to rock your world.” Again she waited for the directory to yell  _ cut. _

He did not.

The man known as Italy Cross, walked around Kisbro D’Entremont and opened the door wide for her.

El blinked twice. It was a hallway. Just as he said.

“You look troubled Kis. Were you  _ not  _ expecting a hallway? I was. So you should, maybe sit down? I can get you some tea?”

El felt woozy, something very weird was going on here.

“Yes Italy, that would be nice.”

“Oh, so it’s Italy now.”

“Yes, I apologize for me earlier forwardness.”

“Think nothing of it. I do expect a little feistiness from you, that’s what makes our investigations so entertaining.”

“Let’s face it, M… um, Italy, you do most the thinking. I just provide the money.”

“And the crazy suggestions. You have a woman’s insight Kis, don’t underestimate your skills.”

“Is that a compliment Mr. Cross?”

“Yes it is. Don’t let go to your head. Ok, so this The Thelemic Order of Sempiternal Dusk.”

_ I don’t need to wing this. _ El thought. _ I wrote the script. I know exactly what’s going to happen. _

“I believe it’s a very dangerous cult, Italy, and I believe that  _ old money _ you talk about, from my great uncle… may have actually come from it. I truly believe I’ve been paying you with tainted money of the worst kind.”

“Ah, then we will use their funds against them. We will join the cult. We will pose as husband and wife. Would that be acceptable to you?”

“It would be very acceptable.” El smiled at that man called Italy Cross. Played by Mike Wheeler the actor. Mabye

She was sure that stranger things had  _ not _ happened.


	2. Sad Truths

Italy looked over at the young pretty woman he was probably in love with. She could never know. If she knew his background or exactly what he was capable of… well, first she would be unlikely to believe him. And second… and second she would probably be disgusted. He swore an oath a long time ago. No woman should be able to break his oath, but he was tempted. He was often rude and insulting to her in a vain attempt to disguise his true feelings.

“We will start our investigation first thing tomorrow morning. Was there anything else?” Italy looked at her, she was biting her lower lip.

“I seem… to have forgotten where I live.”  _ Shit, how could I have not put that in the script. Everyone knows where Sherlock Holmes lives. _

Italy hesitated for a second, he went over to the blotter on his desk. He pulled out a slip of paper that was tucked into a corner, he handed it to El.

El looked at it. It was a check written by her, signed by Kisbro D’Entremont of course, but she recognized her own handwriting.

“You have an uncashed cheque of mine?” She looked up at him.

“I do. I have  _ all _ of your cheques. That isn’t the point however, it has your address and your bank on it.”

“I need to call my bank, they should have notified me of uncashed cheques.” El noticed that he had one of the new cradle phones and not the standard candlestick model.

“Ah, yes, well, let me explain, your banker, and my friend Mr. Sinclair have an… let’s call it an undocumented agreement. I won’t cash your cheques and he won’t report that to you.”

“But why Italy? Surely I would have noticed the funds in my account never decreasing? How much.”

“Ten thousand dollars." El did a quick calculation. _That's over one-hundred and thirty thousand_ _dollars._

_"_ Clearly I need to keep better track of my finances."

"Ah, but you don’t , do you? You  _ never _ check your account. I’m not supposed to know this. All moot Miss, D’Entremont. You can see that I’m a man not without means. Simply put, I don’t need your money.”

“Why did you let me hire you for these investigations? I don’t understand.”

Italy was silent. How could he tell her that he just wanted to be in her presence every opportunity that was available? He didn’t know how to answer her question, but he didn’t have to.

“I’m not quite comfortable walking home tonight, is it possible for me to stay in here? I’ll sleep on your sofa here.”

“Nonsense, I’ll have Max prepare a room for you. This house is a brownstone on the waterfront. There’s more rooms in here than is socially acceptable.” Italy tried to be funny, but he could see that his humour fell completely flat.

“Yes, Mr. Cross.”

“Ah Max.” El turned around, It was Max!

“Max, what a relief I thought I’d be here by myself.” El felt a huge weight lifted off her shoulder.

“Miss D’Entremont?”

“Max? It’s me, El.”

“El?” Both Max and Italy said at the same time.

“Shit!” El said, more angry than frustrated.

Max blushed, and Italy tried to look busy on his desk.  _ Right, no swearing in polite company. _

“I can see that you are overwhelmed and overtired, let’s show you your room.

They walked out of Italy’s office, and into the foyer. El saw a large glass encased anvil. Just inside the case there was a brass plate that read “ _ Labour of Love, Love of Labour _ ”.

“You come from a family of labourers?” El said curious.

“Something like that. Everything we have, including the machines, were built by man. When all machine are gone either by destruction, neglect, or through the vestiges of time, man will still be here, to either rebuild them, or to live simply once again. Sadly, I think the Industrial Revolution has destroyed that noble idea.”

“Remember Italy, even the wheel and lever are machines.” El as Kisbro D’Entremont said.

“That is the saddest truth of all. And the most ironic. We fuel our own destruction gladly with machines.”

El knew she’d written Italy Cross as a mysterious and brooding character. She’d never really gone into any background with him, and she’d never asked Mike for his input. _I won’t make that mistake again._ _Dark and mysterious is one thing. Not knowing what the hell is going on is another thing entirely._

XXXXX

  
  


El took off her corset. In this day and age, flat was in, and El was far from flat. Her girls were sore. All the fashions were for small breasted women. El thought she was thin enough, she could do without the corset, if she had to live here she might as well be comfortable. Maybe she could ask Max? She pulled the rope by the door, and in a minute or so, Max knocked lightly.

“Yes, Miss “D’Entremont?”

“Max,” She turned around, the swell of her breasts now no longer hidden by the light fabric she’d worn under her dress.

“Is there anything I can do to tame these?” Both women blushed slightly.

“I have the same problem. I have almost the full Gossard line if you’d like to see them? They are meant as lingerie but they feel wonderful to wear. Mr. Cross gives me a generous clothes budget, and they are my guilty pleasure.”

“If I could borrow one just for tomorrow?”

“I will have an order delivered for you by noon if that’s ok?”

“Yes Max… and thank you. When women stick together things like the right to vote will happen. Did you ever think as a little girl that would happen?”

Suddenly Max looked fierce, “I marched in the Suffrage parades in New York. The Nineteenth Amendment is a start, but we have a  _ long _ way to go.”

“Yes we do Max. You call my Kis. I don’t want any of that  _ Miss _ crap anymore.”

Max smiled. “We are going to be good friends aren’t we?” She said.

“Yes, and I will let Italy Cross know that neither of us is to be trifled with. I think I have a different job for you.”

“But Mr. Cross…?”

“He can find someone else. I think I will be needing your services more than he will.”

“Good luck with that M… um, Kis.”

El winked at Max, “I am woman, I don’t need luck. I just need to believe in me. We believe in ourselves Max, no man is going to do that for us.”

  
  
  


XXXXX

  
  


Italy made his way back to office. He picked up the phone. Tapped the cradle a few times to alert the operator, “Yes, please connect me with Mr. Henderson’s office… yes I’ll wait.”

“Mr. Cross. What can I do for you?” Dustin sounded amused as usual.

“I believe my anvil is in need of repairs. Is there any way we can meet and I can give you the details? Tonight?”

“If it’s that urgent, then of course. Regular venue?”

“That would be perfect.”

_ Something is going on with Kisbro, she is acting a little strange, it’s still her but there’s something else. I need her investigated without her knowledge. I will need their services. _

Anvil.


	3. Anvil

“Ah, the meeting of two angry villagers. So, Mike what’s on your mind?” Dustin said to Italy Cross.

They sat in Hawkins loudest most  _ you-don’t-want-be-caught-in-here _ pub. Men had died here in serious arguments. Men had died in here for spilling another man’s drink. Women were not allowed. If you needed a woman… well… there were other places in town that could serve your needs.

“You just hit the nail on the head.” Italy said.

“Usually it takes me longer to wonder what the hell you are talking about, but you did it on the first try. Something’s definitely going on.”

“Anvil doesn’t know my real name does it?”

“No, agents like you use a pseudonym. Everyone likes yours, by the way.”

Italy smiled, “And no one even uses my real name… except you. You need to be very careful of that.”

“You’ve been my best friend for years. I  _ only _ use it here, because I know that nobody else can hear me.”

Italy looked around. “It is a good place to discuss… things.”

“So why am I here at…” Dustin pulled out his pocket watch. “Two in the morning.”

“You are familiar with my, um investigations with Kisbro D’Entremont?”

“Dustin laughed, Mike, she’s a pretty girl. Why don’t you just ask her out? She hires you for some of the dumbest  _ mysteries  _ Hawkins has to offer. Not only do you take her up on them, you let her write you a cheque that you never cash.”

“Some of them have been real mysteries.”

“Granted, but the last one was laughable. A hospital administrative error is unfortunate, but hardly a body come to life. Face it Mike, you like her. Maybe more, not for me to speculate on.”

“I have lambasted her for that.”

“Ok, then. Why am I here?”

“She called me  _ Mike _ . This afternoon. And she has been acting strange.”

“Stranger than usual?”

“To say the least. I want to know her background.”

“Done… was that it?”

“Hmm… not quite. While I have your ear, an organization called the…”

“The Thelemic Order of Sempiternal Dusk. Yes. Anvil is interested. If you are already on the case then you know you have all of Anvil’s resources at your beck and call. I will put the word out. Do you think there is something nefarious going on?”

“I don’t know. The name is suspicious. Could I get a second opinion from Anvil? No sense in wasting our time if they are just trying to revive Satan… with the other cults trying to do the same futile task.”

“Again… done.”

“Thanks Dustin. You are a true friend.”

“We serve a very specific cause, Mike. We aren’t the Luddites we used to be, but we  _ can _ stop the misuse of science and technology. Unfortunately we know it’s going to be an ongoing battle for a long time.”

Italy sighed. “I really hope that Kis is not tied up in this cult… maybe doesn’t even know she is.”

“Kiz?”

“Kisbro.”

Dustin gave him a sly smile. “Let me guess when she’s not calling you  _ Mike _ she calls you  _ Itty,” _

Mike roles his eyes. “Don’t remind me. She’s a strong headed girl and she seems to know much more than she lets on.”

“Oh? What do you mean?”

“She wanted me to show her the hallway to my study. She was expecting… what was that she said, oh…  _ equipment _ to be there. Instead of a hallway.”

“What did she mean by that?”

“I have no idea. But my intrigue level went through the roof.”

“I can imagine. Leave it to me Mike. I should have something for you by the end of the week.”

“Thanks Dustin… and tell Anvil, I expect to have more information on this new  _ Order _ pending your initial inquiry.”

“Are we done here?”

“Yes.”

“Good. I came for a pint. Talking business has made me thirstier than I expected.”

  
  


XXXXX

“Kis?”

“Yes, Max?” Max walked into the room. “Oh, that is lovely. It’s perfect for your figure.”

“You don’t think it’s too much?”

“You are never going to contain your breasts. Why do you think I wear these layers, my position aside, Italy has no idea I’m a woman.” She giggled.

“He seems preoccupied with other things. I’m sure women are very low on his list of things to deal with. We will tell him tonight of your new role.”

“He is  _ not _ going to like it.”

“I don’t care Max, he knows I can double, triple, or quadruple your pay. He won’t object. What is it you wanted to see me about?”

“You have a gentleman caller. He asks if you see him, could it be in your private chambers.”

“I’ll bet. What’s his name?”

“He says it’s  _ Dustin Henderson…  _ and that you might know him.”

_ Dustin? Here? I could use a friend from my time. That is, if he is.  _ “Ok, send him up Max… and I would appreciate your discretion.”

“I would not even think of eavesdropping.”

“I  _ want _ you to Max. I want your opinion of this man. I would prefer that you did not tell Italy of our meeting.”

“Discretion. Rest assured… Kis.”

“Thank you Max.” El smiled at the confirmation. It was exactly what she needed right now.

  
  


XXXXX

  
  
  


“It’s not every day that a young man requests a private audience with me.”

“It’s not every day I request a private audience with a young woman. Especially not one of your social stature. In this case I think it was warranted.”

“I’m listening.”

“Yes, well, I know you are being careful. I had to be also. By any chance," Dustin said nonchalantly, "do you know what my cat’s name was?”

“It was Mews… and… and… Dustin, I’ve been so scared.” El ran into her friend’s arms. They hugged tightly for a few minutes. They cried on each other’s shoulders.

Dustin wiped his eyes. “How long have you been stuck in your movies?”

“This one, since yesterday. You?”

“Every single one. I’ve been hear for ten years. I was a background character. Italy’s support. El, He doesn’t know he’s Mike Wheeler, but the strange part is, Italy Cross is his Anvil name, his real name really  _ is _ Mike Wheeler, but not the one we know.”

“His anvil name?”

“I can explain later. And his maid Max? She doesn’t know either?”

“That’s ok Dustin, she’s going to be on our team. You know Lucas is my banker?”

Dustin laughed, “Yeah, but he doesn’t know.. It’s funny, we are getting the band back together but only half of us know we are The Blues Brothers.”

El sighed. “We have to start somewhere. I can’t tell you how good it feels to know I’m not the only one here. Is this Upside Down related?

“I don’t know. Maybe indirectly? I don’t know yet.”

“Can I ask you a big favour Dustin? Don’t keep anything from me. I know that you are… um… Italy’s confidant, it was mentioned somewhere in the script. But we have a slight advantage in that we both know what’s going to happen. Mostly.

“Mostly?”

“You and I never meet in any of the scripts I’ve written, and you only really know about the first one, but have been living the others. You don’t know what’s happened in the last ten years.”

“You’re right… that may be a problem.”

“Ok, can you give me a quick run down. Not sure it will be useful here, but at least I will know.”

“Shit.”

“What’s wrong El?”

“Max is listening. Come out here Max, you’ve heard enough.”

Max came in from a side door. “You too are talking like you’ve known each other for a long time. But strangely. I want in on this. I don’t care how strange it is.”

“Be careful what you wish for Max.”


	4. Eyes Wide Open

Italy Cross steepled his fingers. Brooding. That’ is what he did. “I’m not happy with the recent turn of events Miss D’Entremont.”

“Of course, Itty. I expected as much.” El said, barely containing her smile.

“Why Max? She’s been loyal and very discrete about my affairs, and apparently overnight she has wholeheartedly fallen for your conspiracy theories.”

“Itty…” El said coyly, “Just yesterday you said how you valued a woman’s intuition. Specifically mine. And now you have not one but  _ two  _ women to provide that for you. Not only that, but she referred to a new… oh, let’s not call her a maid, that would be demeaning to all women. Let’s say she’s willing to help in daily household affairs. Of course,  _ other _ than those of the bedroom.”

El got the exact response she wanted. He blushed a deep red. Max had told her he never once made any lewd or forward suggestions towards her, but El needed to keep him on a tight leash. She was  _ his _ dammit!

Just then, a soft knock on the door. “Enter… Suzie.”

El was almost bursting. She had found Suzie for Dustin! 

_ Suzie is very smart. She may not reveal herself if she was… not from here… maybe not even to Dustin. He would need to play his hand very close to his chest. _

“A Mr. Henderson is here to see you, Sir.”

“Excellent. Can you show Miss D’Entremont to the drawing room? If Miss Mayfield should make an appearance, have her join her.”

“As you wish, Sir.” Suzie left.

“See Kisbro.  _ That  _ is how a woman should show proper respect for a man..”

“You know what shithead? Cut that fuckin’ bullshit right now. I’m so fuckin’ pissed at you right now I could...” El stomped out

El got the exact response she wanted then too. His jaw almost fell off on the floor. 

  
  


XXXXX

  
  


“Miss D’Entremont?”

“Yes Suzie, come in.”

Suzie entered and El put down the pen. It was a very elegant gold Sheaffer fountain pen. “Please Suzie, call me Kis.”

“Kiz?”

“Short for Kisbro. What can I help you with?”

“Mr. Cross would like to speak to you.”

“Listen to me very carefully Suzie, I want you to repeat exactly what I’m about to say to you. Tell him to go fuck himself. Sideways. And that I’ll be moving out as soon as possible so he needn’t worry about accidentally running into me.”

Suzie covered her shocked mouth, “I couldn’t  _ possibly _ ...”

“Sure you can Suzie. You are a woman. You can do and say anything you want to. Italy Cross is a male chauvinist pig.”

_ Mike in my time… I could see loving him. But this Mike I won’t tolerate. There’s no way I can change years of breeding and opinions that have influenced him. I certainly didn’t write him that way in any of my scripts. Not going to logic him out of it either.  _

XXXXX

“Meet me.” It was a short message to Italy. It was Dustin, he headed towards the pub.

XXXXX

“What do you have?” Italy said once they’d sat down with their pints.

“Ok, first. Kisbro D’Entremont checks out. In ever way possible.”

“Are you sure? Not that it matters.”

“I’m sure. I think you may have been the… how to put this delicately… the unfortunate, uh, objective of her monthly cycle.”

“Hmm. Regardless, I fear that particular ship has sailed.”

“What do you mean?”

“Through my new maid… um, my new help, she has informed me to copulate with myself in a sideways manner. I’m afraid our cooperation has come to an end.”

Dustin burst out laughing. He knew exactly what El had said. “That _is_ unfortunate. We could use her insight as a woman.”

“What kind of insight can a woman, even one of her stature, possibly help us with?”

“Seriously Mike? I think I can see now why you two have parted ways. She will not suffer chauvinists lightly.”

“I am  _ not  _ a chauvinist.” Italy defended.

“Oh? Do you think women should be paid as much as men for the same work?”

“Of course not!”

“Dude. You need to seriously get into the twentieth century.”

“We  _ are  _ in the twentieth century.”

“ _ You _ aren’t. Women are half the population. They aren’t meat you procreate with. They have minds, feelings, ideas, same as men Mike.”

Mike was silent. “I have made a grave mistake underestimating her. I have paid for it.”

“What do you mean?”

“I suspect she has moved out now and I will not hear from her again. No matter what kind of insane conspiracy she thinks she has stumbled on. I still don’t understand why she called me by my true name.”

Dustin shrugged. “There is no way she knows, Freudian Slip maybe? Due to an ex-lover? Speaking of which, I guess that is another ship that has sailed.”

Italy’s face was stoic. He said nothing for minutes. Not even sipping his pint.

“The second thing?”

Dustin cleared his throat. “Yes. The order is real and dangerous. She didn't stumble on an insane conspiracy. It's a real one. But still insane. I am guessing you want to join, and I believe I can get us introductions. No women allowed. They have an auxiliary that does charity work, but I can tell you that neither El, I mean, Miss D’Entremont, or Max would be happy joining that mind numbing organization. Waste of both of their talents.”

“Indeed.”

XXXXX

  
  


“What’s this?”

“It is a cheque. For remuneration of my stay, at a higher rate than I believe the going rate is. it’s also for any time you may have put into my latest… oh let’s call it a mystery.”

“You are not going to let me apologize are you?”

“I could. And I have no doubt you would be very sincere. Something any woman would appreciate. But what of the next time? Would you be just as sincere? I think you would. And the next. And the next. And maybe to any woman you feel you had slighted, however socially acceptable it is. I feel you would now apologize for any infraction towards women you felt. That is not absolvement. It’s merely an excuse to keep on doing it knowing that a very, heartfelt sincere apology will fix it.  _ That _ will not do. Not for me.”

“I’m in the weeds here, Kis. Please help me out. I promise I will listen. I will make amends... ff not an apology… well, I would never insult you with money or position. I am ashamed of what I said. The only excuse I can offer is the obvious backward education and breeding I was subjected to. It is very hard to break that kind of indoctrination.”

“Well, Italy. This is an easy one. In concept anyway, maybe not so much in execution.”

El looked at Mike. His face was honest and devastated. He really wanted to make up for what he’d said. The earnest expression on his face, the willingness to not only listen, but to actually  _ do _ something. It was heartwarming and it gave El hope.

“You treat me as a human, an equal. Not just me. Not just Max or Suzie but  _ every _ woman you happen to interact with.”

“That’s it?”

“Yes Itty, that’s it. I told you it was a simple concept. Of course, you will bear the brunt of it in front of your colleagues at whatever gentlemen’s club you are a member of. They will berate you for kowtowing to feminine tail. Hmm. I’m not even sure I have the right year for that phrase”

He didn’t say a word. He wasn’t pondering what she said. Not at all. He was deeply ashamed, El didn’t want to rub it in or make him anymore humiliated then he already seemed to be.

She left quietly.


End file.
